Mornings
by Asuka Sange
Summary: Why Draco Malfoy hates the mornings. Slash!
1. Default Chapter

Title - Mornings   
  
Author name - Evan Malfoy   
  
Pairing(s) - Harry/Draco   
  
Disclaimer - The characters/sits. are copyrighted to JK Rowling and no money is being made.   
  
Rating - PG to PG-13  
  
Summary - Draco hates mornings. Warning SLASH! dont like dont read   
  
Category(s) - angst/romance  
  
Draco Malfoy snuggled against Harry's strong muscular chest. He felt Harry's arm wrap around his waist as Harry tucked Draco's small body against himself. Draco felt Harry stroke his hair gently and Draco moved his arms up to Harry's bare chest. They were both damp and sticky after their love-making. He rested his head against Harry's shoulder. As he let the peace and contentment roll over him. He never felt more secure and safe than in Harry's arms. He wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
Draco Malfoy hated mornings, with a passion. He would leave Harry's arms and have to go through the day, waiting for the night to come. The endless hours would pass by until the night fell and Draco would again find himself in his lover's gentle arms. Harry would whisper that he loved Draco once more, and Draco would sigh softly and slip away into dreams, his body curled into Harry's.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Malfoy you stupid git! Will you ever grow up, maybe act human for once."  
  
"Potter your the one who needs to grow up! Stupid Golden-Boy. You have no right to talk to me. Your as low as dirt beneath my shoes. You and your stupid parents."   
  
  
  
Ron had to hold Harry back from pummelling Malfoy. "Calm down Harry." Harry calmed and asked, "Malfoy will you ever learn?"  
  
"Learn what Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"That no one cares if your rich, if your well bred. If your an orphen. They only care about what is on the inside. No one will ever love an arrogant, heartless, selfish bastard like you." Harry replied.   
  
Draco felt his heart drop. An ache consumed his chest. He felt paralyzed. 'No one will ever love an arrogant, heartless, selfish bastard like you.' He felt the tears in his eyes but he couldnt stop them from falling. He felt them fall down his cheek, foreign bitter cold streams.   
  
He remembered those nights in Harry's arms. The peace and love he that he desired second only to Harry. The warm that melted the cold hollow feeling in his body. He remembered those fake, blind times when he would lie in his Harry's arms. He only dreamed of laying in his Harry's arms, never sex. Only the feeling of being loved, being held in his arms. The feeling that only exsisted in his dreams.   
  
  
  
Everyone in the potions classroom stared. Malfoy's face crumpled slightly, his eyes unfocused, tears blurring his eyes and they fell down his pale cheeks. He made no sound as he cried. He just sat there. Blaise touch him slightly and Draco suddenly jumped.   
  
"Don't touch me!" he yelled. Draco knew it was all a dream. Harry Potter hated him. He ran out of the classroom and down the hall. He stepped on his robe and tripped, crumpling to the floor sobbing.  
  
He didn't hear the person following him, but he felt a body sit down by him and gently move him so he was crying in the person's lap. A familiar voice whispered, "Shhh. It okay Draco. I'm sorry. I'm here you'll be okay."  
  
Draco looked up into stunning, deep green eyes, full of sorrow. He felt his breath catch slightly as Harry bent down and kissed him softly on the mouth. Harry gently lay Draco down, and let Draco slip next to him resting in his arms. Draco slowly...   
  
Draco slowly opened his tear filled eyes. He looked around. He was in his bed. Not with Harry on the stone floor of the hall.   
  
Draco Malfoy hated mornings. When he wouldn't wake up alone. and realize it was all a dream. Harry Potter still hated him, and he would have to go through the day pretending he still hated Harry. In the mornings he would lose everthing he wanted. Harry. 


	2. Chapter Two

Draco pushed back the covers and sat up. He slowly moved his sated legs over the side of his bed and stood up stretching. He was still slightly breathless from his reaccuring dream. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out his clothes. He then grabbed his wand off the dresser. He walked sleepily out of his dorm to the boys showers downstairs. Draco set his clothes outside the shower and stripped out of his pajamas and step inside the shower. His pale fingers turning the knob. The warm water flowed out and rained upon his body. He sighed and grabbed a washcloth and his lavender soap. He slowly scrubbed himself, letting the water run over his body. He thought over his dream, cursing his subconscious. He heard the door open as the Slytherin's started coming in to shower. He washed and rinsed his hair and turned off the water. He reached for his wand and after saying a drying spell, got dressed.

"Hey Draco, wait for me to go to breakfast!" Blaise called after him as he left.

"Whatever Blaise."

He went up to his room and put his stuff away. He looked into his mirror and started to brush his hair mechanically. He sighed and gave his customary smirk as he waited silently on his bed, waiting for Blaise, Pansy, and his two dumb wannabes. Blaise finally came and Draco smirked and they all walked to breakfast. He tuned out his 'friends' as he boredly walked down the hall. They reached the doors and Malfoy turned on his superior mask, and started to talk to his 'friends.'

"I can't wait till potions, I'm going to destroy Potter that stupid goody two shoes."

He said as he entered the great hall. His stupid friends started snickering. They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat at the end being seventh years. They started eating and Draco lifted his eyes to the Gryffindor table, there he saw Potter whispering to Ginny, who was giggling furiously. Draco felt sick suddenly and he stood up. He gracefully walked over to the Gryffindor table and moved behind Potter. He then sneered, "Having fun with your girlfriend, Potter?" startled they moved apart, Weaselette blushing even more, and Potter just looking angry. "Even though you are quite stupid Potter I figured you would have better taste than an ugly peasant girl." Ron flushed and stood up, and Harry looked even angrier. " Ron moved towards Malfoy, but Harry stood up and stopped him. Draco took a deep breath, still sneering. He couldnt help but notice, he now had to look UP to look Harry in the eye. Harry no longer wore glasses, he green eyes stood out even more, blazing angrily down at him. His dark hair not messy, but still shaggy and thick. He was broad shouldered and he made Draco's fragile frame seem even smaller.

"Don't touch him Ron, no need to bother with this bloody wanker. He doesn't deserve our time." he said flatly.

They began to turn around, but Draco suddenly didn't want Potter to go away. He craved their fights, the only time he got to be close to

Potter. His hand flew out backhanded Potter as hard as he could, which wasn't all that hard but enough to sting a lot. The whole room went silent. Draco inwardly was shocked. Had he really just done that? Shit.

There was a red mark forming on Harry's cheek.

Harry felt something hit him. He cursed in his head. It didnt hurt that bad but it still was out of the blue. He turned and looked down at Malfoy. He saw angry grey eyes staring up at him. He saw something flicker in Malfoy eyes. He narrow his eyes slightly. Of all the times they fought, Malfoy never had hit him. He noticed suddenly that Malfoy's slender pale hands were trembling. 'Ha! So he is scared. I'll show him not to mess with me' Harry quickly struck Malfoy back. He did it as hard as he could. Malfoy's frail body flew to the ground. Everyone gasped, and Harry noticed that he had knocked Malfoy out. His face was relax and looked so innocent, and beautiful. His blonde hair resting gently against his slowly coloring cheek. His thick black eyelashes contrasting with his pale skin. Harry was breathless, Malfoy was an angel. He shook his head inwardly, what the hell?! He saw Malfoy stir and his eyelashes fluttered open, his face without a sneer or smirk as he sat up silently. Malfoy looked up at Harry, his hand touching his cheek, and Harry gasped and he looked into Malfoy's eyes. He saw defiance, and happiness?! Malfoy's face suddenly became ugly again as he sneered.

"Malfoy, Potter detention tonight, and 50 points from both houses." Harry groaned at Snape's voice.

Draco tried standing up, but he began Dizzy and fell forward. He tried to stop his fall, when he fell into a strong chest and was caught in two strong arms. He was too shocked to move. He was frozen. He was in Harry Potter's arms. Harry's arms. He didn't want to leave. He closed his eyes and made it seem as though he had fainted.

"Potter take Malfoy to the infirmary and try not to harm him futher. You know much better than to hit someone so much smaller than you."

Harry picked up Malfoy in his arms and realized just how small Malfoy was, he was so light, he barely weighed down on Harry's arms. He must have been 100lbs. He walked down the hall and almost dropped Malfoy when he felt Malfoy bury his face in his chest. He looked down and saw the boy's soft grey eyes looking up at him. Harry grew angry.

"You were only pretending weren't you? You stupid git! Get off me."

Draco was dropped onto the floor. He cried out and he landed against the hard floor. Everything came rushing back. He remembered his dream. He had been in Harry's arms. He had also left them. Harry still hated him. He started to cry, forgetting that Harry was standing right there.

Harry was glaring down at Malfoy, when he saw that Malfoy was shaking slightly, and was breathing funny. Fuck, was he really hurt? He slowly brought Malfoy up. He froze. Malfoy was crying? What the fuck? Malfoy is heartless, how the hell can he cry? Malfoy wasn't sobbing, just letting the tears fall out his eyes and down his face. His grey eyes were still open, the pain and loneliness reflected there almost made Harry looked away. He gulped and slowly brushed away Malfoy's hair. He felt the soft hair as he moved it from Malfoy's face. He gently brought his hand to Malfoy's cheek, finding the skin as soft as the hair. He realized everything about Malfoy was soft, frail, and beautiful. 'Why the heck do I feel like this?' He couldn't answer.

"Come on Malfoy let's get you to the infirmary." Harry said.

"I'm fine." Malfoy replied softly.

Draco looked up in Harry's bright green eyes. His breath caught slightly as he was trapped in the dark green color. He looked down, He wanted to tell Harry. His beloved Harry the truth. But he couldn't. Harry hated him. At least he thought so. But what was the worst that could happen? It was almost the end of seventh year. He wouldnt get another chance. And if Harry still hated him, then he would only have to be teased by Harry for another month. He knew he had to, he just had to tell Harry.

He looked up at Harry and slowly opened his mouth.

" I- Pot-Harry I l-love you." He choaked out.

Harry thought he was dreaming. Malfoy loved him?

He was confused. He was about to make fun of Malfoy and ruin his life when he looked into Malfoy's eyes. The soft grey color, full of fear, hope, and then he saw it. Love, Malfoy's eyes full of love. He drew in a shaky breath. He watched as Malfoy timidly raised his head up and closed the distance between there lips. Harry's eyes widened. Malfoy was kissing him! He always thought Malfoy was cold, his skin, his lips as cold as his demeanor, but all he felt was warm. His eyes closed as Mal-Draco's soft warm lips gently pressed against his own. He wanted more. He kissed Draco back, letting the gentle kiss send wave after wave of such devotion and tenderness wash over him. He raised his hands to Draco's cheeks cupped the soft flesh and gently coaxed Draco's lips to open. Draco slowly opened them, and Harry tasted Draco and he expored Draco's sweet mouth. He nose was filled with lavender and vanilla as he kissed Draco. Finally he had to breath, so he slowly broke this kiss.

Oh my God! Harry kissed me back. He actually.. Draco's mind was flooded with emotions from the kiss. He sank into Harry's arms and let Harry pick him up and take him wherever Harry wanted to go.

Harry felt Draco snuggled into his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck and lay against his chest. His heart was pounding and he brought Draco's small body closer to his chest as he looked down at his angel. He somehow felt needed, to be himself, just Harry. Not the Boy who Killed Voldemort, not the Boy-who-lived. Just Harry Potter. It was a strange feeling carrying his once enemy in his arms, craddling the man he used to hate. Or did he ever hate Draco? He didnt know. He soon reached the Gryffindor House and carried Draco up to his bed. He gently laid Draco onto his bed and watched as grey eyes opened to looked affectionatly at himself. He gave a small smile, as he looked down on his... his what?

"Draco," He heard Draco inhaled at the sound of his own name. "I don't love you." He saw tears come into Draco's eyes and he placed his hand on Draco's cheek as he lay down besides Draco. "But... I think I can learn to love you." Draco eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but Harry placed his finger over Draco's soft mouth. "Shh. Just lay with me, we can talk later.

Draco felt his heart burst with joy as he was surround in Harry's gentle arms. He felt tears begin in his eyes but he blinked them away. He curled into Harry and lay his head against Harry's chest. Listening to Harry's soft breathing slow as he fell asleep. He smiled softly and buried his face into Harry's neck and soon joined Harry in a peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------

Draco slowly woke up, he noticed it was morning. He reached out and felt for Harry to find he was still alone. His chest began to burn. He felt tears come into his eyes, and they blurred the color of the red comforter that lay on him. WAIT... Red? What the hell? The curtain around the bed moved and Harry crawled into the bed. Draco looked at him. Harry looked confused and said, "Draco? You alright? I'm sorry for waking you up I had to go the bathroom." Harry gave a lopsided grin. Draco sighed in relief and nodded. "I'm fine Harry. Come on its Saturday, lets sleep in." Harry smiled and drew Draco in his arms as they drifted to sleep again.

Draco Malfoy hated mornings, with a passion, but not anymore. He would wake up with Harry in the morning and watch as green eyes opened and Harry would smile at him, as Harry would wake up. He would go through the day, and would end up in Harry's arms again at night after they would make love and he would be sweaty and sticky. He didnt care though. He was safe in Harry's strong arms as they both fell asleep.


End file.
